One example of a sliding toy is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,626, issued to Brian H. Nagamatsu on Dec. 17, 1968. The aforementioned patent describes a rigid, powered, ground effect toy which rides above the surface of the ground to provide what is described as a "ground effect vehicle". While Nagamatsu provides a low friction toy upon which users can ride over relatively smooth and regular surfaces, Nagamatsu nevertheless requires a source of power to provide air pressure to enable the device to operate, resulting in a relatively more complex and expensive toy. Moreover, Nagamatsu teaches a non-flexible toy, resulting in a larger embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,856 to Wegener et al. describes another related but quite different invention. This patent teaches a powered, ground effect patient mover for emergency use in the field. This device makes use of a flexible plenum which surrounds a rigid planar backing. An externally powered air source generates sufficient pressure to inflate the plenum and expel air from small diameter perforations on the bottom at a rate which lifts the device entirely off the ground in order to move in a relatively friction free manner. However, this device does not rest on the ground nor seal the air within and so operates on different principles with different design requirements from the present invention to be described. Moreover, it once again requires a source of power, resulting in greater complexity and cost, and is relatively non-flexible, resulting in a larger embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,893 to Mackie describes another related but quite different invention. This patent teaches a rigid topped, air impermeable load bearing air cushion. Various means are described to introduce air under higher pressure than within the air cushion from an external air source into the region centrally beneath the cushion. This higher pressure air lifts the cushion entirely above the underlying surface to allow frictionless travel in any direction. As before, however, Mackie requires a power source, and teaches a large non-flexible embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,899 to Crossman et al also describes a related but different invention. It provides an inflatable air bearing consisting of an air cushion powered by an external air pressure supply to float the cushion a small distance above the ground surface. Drop threads between the top and bottom surfaces are required in order to maintain relative separation between the top and bottom surfaces for the bearing to function properly. However, these threads act when under pressure to lift attached portions of the bottom away from the floor, preventing full air sealing of the cushion. Moreover, since the bearing does not rest in full contact with the ground in use nor seal the air within it, it requires a supply of air pressure provided externally at all times. Crossman et al. also includes a downwardly extending band which prevents engagement of its lower fabric wall with the supporting surface upon which the cushion is positioned.